You Did Good
by WalkerGirl19
Summary: Andrea comes home from a long day at work...Michonne is waiting for her. Michandrea oneshot, Dom/sub, bondage


**Authors Note: So this is something I've been working on recently. It just came to my mind and I wanted to get it out. It is an Andrea/Michonne fanfic, with a dominant Michonne**

Andrea walked into the cool apartment, dropping her bag onto the tile floor and tossing her keys onto the granite countertop. It made an eerie sound in the quiet apartment, and she couldn't prevent the tingle of excitement that went up her spine. The small apartment was mostly dark, and too quiet- the blonde knew something was up. She decided to play it off as nothing, and she walked to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of wine. She was stressed from work lately and she needed something to unwind, and wine always did the trick. She poured the wine into one of the expensive wine glasses Michonne had bought for her, barely taking a sip before she felt a pair of strong arms slip around her waist.

"I was expecting you to come and find me, I've been waiting." Michonne growled into Andrea's ear.

Andrea set the wine glass down and braced herself with her hands on the countertop.

"I didn't know you wanted me to," the blonde replied softly. She hadn't meant to be working as late as she had, but she couldn't prevent it.

She held her breath as Michonne pulled her away from the counter, and into the bedroom. The wine was now long forgotten as Andrea waited to see what Michonne would do with her. She tried to keep the other woman happy as much as possible, which she did, but there were times like this where Michonne wanted to have her fun. The dark-skinned woman sat down in the chair they had in the bedroom, staring at Andrea.

"Strip." She commanded firmly.

Andrea knew better than to argue and began taking her clothes off, slowly unbuttoning her blouse and unzipping her skirt. As the blonde undressed, Michonne kept her eyes locked on her, and briefly wondered how she came to be in this position. She was normally docile and quiet, but when it came to Andrea she practically became another person; enjoying all the power she had over the usually stubborn and determined blonde.

As usual, Andrea took everything off except for the black silk panties that Michonne requested she leave on. The older woman loved how they looked on her lover's creamy skin, and she rose from her chair, gripping Andrea's waist. The blonde swallowed audibly and Michonne grinned.

"On the bed, hands behind your back." Michonne commanded simply. Andrea knew what was coming and before she knew what was happening she was shoved down onto her bed, flat on her stomach.

Michonne manoeuvred Andrea so that she had full access to her ass, and she sat beside the blonde, softly running her fingers along the back of her thighs. Andrea shuddered under the soft touch, feeling her panties getting wet already. She started to relax under Michonne's soft caresses, but it didn't last long before she felt a harsh spank on her bottom. She flinched and Michonne glanced down at her.

"No noise, or I start over." Michonne threatened, knowing it would be hard for her little Andrea. Michonne loved that she could make a tough lawyer like Andrea her bitch, and she sent another series of spanks onto her ass. After around 15 spanks, Andrea's ass was red, but not red enough for Michonne's liking.

She slid the black panties down Andrea's smooth, long legs and went to work again, reddening the blondes ass even further. She knew that her ass must have been burning, but she just kept it up, dropping the occasional spank down to Andrea's soaking wet pussy. It made her flinch, but she kept her orders and didn't make a sound. It pleased Michonne, and she dropped a wet kiss down to one ass cheek before pressing a hand down on Andrea's back to make her stay.

The warrior woman slowly undressed herself, knowing it was unfair to prevent Andrea from watching. It was part of her punishment, she decided, and she crawled on the bed, presenting her pussy and ass in front of Andrea. The blonde immediately knew what to do, and she attached her lips on to Michonne's cunt, lapping at her juices. The blonde had a skilled mouth, and it elicited a moan from Michonne.

Andrea's mouth traveled all over Michonne's cunt and ass, kissing and sucking every inch of skin, as Michonne had taught her. She was essentially worshiping her, and it made Michonne all the more turned on that she could bring the blonde to do that, and that Andrea enjoyed doing it. She was putty in Michonne's hands, obeying her every command and striving to do it right; because that's just how Andrea was, she was a perfectionist.

Michonne's hips pushed back onto her lovers face, letting Andrea eat her out until she came. Her arms gave out and she let her body fall forward onto the mattress, panting and groaning. Behind her, Andrea was practically buzzing with need, her juices dripping down her thighs. Michonne wanted to please her, but as part of her mini "punishment" she needed to be teased a bit longer.

Michonne pushed herself up and Andrea stared at her with desperate eyes. Michonne swooped down to steal a kiss, tasting herself on the blondes tongue, before walking over to the bedside table. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, simple and lined with leather, and glanced over at Andrea. Andrea knew that look and she made her way up the bed, lying on her back now with her head on the pillows. Michonne crawled over her and quickly cuffed Andrea's wrists to the bars of the headboard.

Andrea's stomach fluttered with excitement as the cuffs pinched her skin, and Michonne kissed and nipped at her neck, intending to leave fresh marks since the last ones faded. Andrea breathed shakily and shut her eyes, making Michonne smirk.

"You enjoying this? You want me to let you cum?" Michonne said in a soft voice. Andrea whined and nodded desperately.

"Yes...Please, Michonne," the blonde begged.

Michonne didn't answer, she simply kissed a path down Andrea's perfect body, nipping and licking her skin as she moved. She got to her dripping pussy and pressed a teasing kiss to her clit, making Andrea jump. Michonne chuckled almost inaudibly before moving away and licking sloppy wet stripes down Andrea's milky white thighs. She bit at the pale skin as she went, before moving back up and giving Andrea what she wanted.

She dove into the blonde's wet cunt, lapping her juices and savouring her taste on her tongue. Her hand crept up and she slid three fingers into Andrea before capturing her clit into the tight seal of her warm mouth. The blonde moaned and strained against her handcuffs, wishing she could grip Michonne's dreadlocks, holding her head there. Michonne kept this up, encouraged by the blondes moans and whimpers.

Andrea's muscles began to tighten around Michonne's fingers, and Michonne abruptly pulled away, leaving the blonde bucking her hips into the air for a moment before groaning in protest.

"Mich...Come on, /please/." Andrea begged once again, and Michonne decided to finish her off, plunging back into her and greedily sucking her clit. It sent Andrea spiralling over the edge, and she climaxed against Michonne's mouth, crying out her lover's name.

The African-American woman smirked and lapped up all of Andrea's juices before crawling up her body and un cuffing her. Andrea stared up at Michonne and bit her lip at the sigh of the beautiful face above her. Michonne smiled down at her and kissed her lips before laying down beside her. She wrapped the petite woman in her arms and let one hand trail down to her burning ass, rubbing it soothingly.

"You did good baby," Michonne whispered. She was always proud of the blonde, no matter what she put her through, and the two women spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.


End file.
